


a little encouragement

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [340]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Multi, Shotacon, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Skyla uses her body to cheer up a couple of trainers.
Series: Commissions [340]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 9





	a little encouragement

Skyla can’t help but feel bad for young trainers who get discouraged along the way. Being at such a late gym in the official order, she does not often see a lot of challengers, because they find it difficult to make it all the way to her gym. In that regard, she wants to encourage people as much as she can so that they keep at it and eventually end up meeting her, and battling her.

So sometimes she goes out looking for such discouraged trainers, eager to see what she can do to cheer them up. It is not often that she actually gets to do much about it, but when she does, she is willing to put her all into cheering the trainers up, and getting them back on the road, ready to try all over again.

One day, she meets two young boys, who have recently lost in a double battle. Both seem very down about the fact that they were not able to win, both seeming willing to give up on everything, rather than to keep trying and training. If they give up now, that will be two more trainers that definitely never make it to her gym, and Skyla knows that she has to do something to cheer them up.

However, it is not just her desire to see more trainers completing gym battles that makes her want to cheer these boys up. The thing about these two is that they just happen to be exactly her type, and she has an idea to cheer them up that will not only benefit them, but will also benefit her quite a bit as well. She can offer them her body to use however they want, only making them promise that they will get back to training once they are done with her, and then hopefully, they will make it to her gym, and by then, she might have a chance to have even more fun with them.

With all of that running through her mind, she takes the boys and leads them to somewhere that all three of them can be alone, where she gives them her proposition, the two of them hardly believing that she is serious. Skyla is very attractive, something that neither of them can deny, so it seems unbelievable that she would offer up her body, all in exchange for the promise that they will not give up on their journeys. But that is an easy trade, and neither of them have to think about it for long before both are willingly agreeing to it.

A moment ago, they were so discourage that they were thinking about quitting forever, but now, neither think that losing is that big of a deal at all, especially not when it got Skyla to notice them like this. If anything, everything is working out perfectly for them, and all because they happened to lose a battle in the right place, at the right time.

They are in a secluded area in the forest, so she is not worried about getting caught with the two of them as she asks what they want to start with. Both suggest a blow job, and Skyla says, “Alright, then you two will have to take turns with that part. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, you can pick which one of us goes first,” one of them says. Neither are going to fight over this, when the opportunity is already so perfect. Waiting just a little while longer does not seem like a problem at all, because they are lucky to get to do it at all.

They pull their shorts down and Skyla gets on her knees in front of one of them. She reaches up to wrap her hand around the other boy’s cock, working it up and down slowly, gently, as he starts to whimper for her, already amazed by just how good this feels. Now he definitely does not mind waiting to get sucked off at all, since he gets to do this while he waits.

Skyla wraps her lips around the cock right in front of her, listening to the boy moan as she does. Both of them are just so cute, so perfectly her type, that she loves every second of this. She would gladly let them use her body as much as they want, and as she starts to bob her head on his cock, she moves her hand a bit faster as well, getting them both incredibly riled up, looking forward to seeing just how much energy that they both have, and how long they can keep this going.

It does not take long to get them both to come, with one of them covering her in it, and the other coming right down her throat. She pulls back, looking between them at the satisfied looks on their faces before switching positions. Both are still rock hard, so she is ready to get right back into it, jerking off the one who just came down her throat, while giving the other boy his turn with a blow job, both of them starting to go to pieces for her as soon as she begins.

This is what she loves about them; they are so cute and have endless energy, and love everything that she can do for them, acting as if it is the best thing that they have ever felt in their lives. And perhaps it is, which would only make it that much better, but either way, she feels nothing but pure bliss whenever she gets the chance to do something like this. Once again, it does not take very long, and she does not slow down until she has both of them coming for her, swallowing even more and getting the other side of her face splattered with it.

She lets them pant and try to catch their breath for a bit, as she waits to see what they want to do with her next. It does not take them long to recover their energy, with the seemingly endless stamina that comes with their youth, and then one of them pipes up, “Can you use your boobs on us next?”

“Like a titfuck?” she asks, wanting to be sure that is what they are asking for, though even as she says it, she realizes that she is not sure if they know what that means. It turns out that she has nothing to worry about, though, because both nod vigorously at what she says.

“Yeah, exactly!” the other boy agrees, and both seem very enthusiastic about this. She wonders just how much time they have spent, fantasizing about getting to have this sort of fun with an older girl, figuring out what they would want, never knowing that they would actually have that chance one day, and that she would be the one to give it to them. It feels nice to be able to give them something that they really enjoy like this, and knowing that she is doing all of this to keep encouraging them to become the best trainers that they can be.

To think that when she first came upon them, they were on the verge of quitting for good, but now, they seem as excited as can be to be able to keep going. Granted, that is all because they have been promised not only this fun experience with her, but the chance to do it again, if they are able to make it to her gym, but in her eyes, none of that matters. It does not matter what reason is motivating them to keep going, just as long as it keeps them motivated so long that the two of them never quit, always pushing themselves forward. It might not seem like typical community service, but in her eyes, she is doing just the right thing.

Skyla completely undresses for them, so has her breasts exposed and ready to give them both the titfuck of their dreams, getting back on her knees like she did to suck them off. She goes in the same order this time, starting with the same boy that she did before, getting his cock perfectly nestled between her ample breasts, and squeezing them tight on either side of him, until she has a solid grip, and has him gasping from how good it already feels to him.

Slowly, she starts to move up and down, moving his cock between them to create a steady rhythm, taking advantage of the friction that she has perfectly created. The boy begins trembling with his arousal, crying out as she picks up the pace, going faster and faster, using her chest to jerk him off. She is lucky that she is busty enough to give him just what he needs, to make him feel so good that he must be certain he made the right choice in listening to her, and agreeing to stay on the path of a trainer from here on out.

After a moment of this, she slows down, deciding to let him take control instead. He picks up on things quickly, and while she keeps her breasts snugly pressed together, he starts to thrust between them, until he is able to set the pace that he wants, fucking her boobs and whimpering as he is pushed closer and closer to the edge. Skyla watches him intently, eager for the moment that he gives in, and she does not have to wait long before he is there, coming hard and getting it all over her breasts, and some on the lower half of her face, which she lovingly licks up.

He is left to catch his breath while she moves on to tease at the other boy. This boy has watched closely the whole time, anticipation nearly driving him wild while he waits for his own turn. She moves so that she is kneeling in front of him, and, like with the first boy, lets him fit his cock in her cleavage, before pulling it snugly closed, keeping his nestled in between her boobs so that there will be plenty of friction when she starts to move.

Up and down, she takes things slowly at first, teasing it out like she did with the other, teasing it out so that he is left needy for her, just like she likes it. His whines and whimpers as she starts to pick up the pace serve as fuel for her, making her want to give him more and more, so that she will be able to hear more of those noises, so that she will be able to watch the way that he completely comes apart just for her, just like his friend did.

And once again, that does not take long, so she lets him take control and lets him fuck her breasts to his heart’s content, moaning a bit herself as she becomes more and more sensitive. It is driving her crazy, how badly she wants more from them, and she knows that she will be eager to do whatever they want, no matter what it is that they ask of her. She wants it all, just the same as she knows they must.

When he comes, he adds to the mess that his friend has left all over her, and Skyla is left with even more to lick up while she lets him catch his breath. Neither of them will be done just yet, still having enough energy to keep playing with her, and she can’t wait to see what they come up with next.

“Both of us at once. We can take turns with what we do, but we want to fuck you and have you use your mouth again, with you in the middle,” one of the boys explains, while the other nods along with him. They never need to discuss things ahead of time, already knowing just what they need.

At this point, Skyla is so dizzy with pleasure and anticipation that she can barely keep track of which ones she has done what with, so she is not sure which takes her from behind, and which goes for her mouth first. It does not really matter, because either way, she is going to experience both, and she is going to enjoy herself the whole time, loving every second that she spends getting fucked by both of these adorable boys that she has essentially taken under her wing, at least in some sense.

The one behind her runs his hands up and down her sides, feeling the curves of her waist and hips, before he pushes his cock up against her. She moans out loudly as he starts to push into her, and he joins her in that, moaning and whimpering as he takes his time filling her, likely going slowly because he is so overwhelmed right off the bat by how tight she feels around him. The other waits his turn, standing in front of her, waiting until his friend is completely buried inside of her before he gets her attention, ready to take her mouth.

Skyla parts her lips, letting her mouth hang open so that he can push his cock past her lips, resting a hand on the back of her head as he does. With both of the boys completely inside of her now, all she has to do is let herself be rocked between the two of them, not needing to worry about anything else as she lets them both handle this for themselves. They may be young and inexperienced, but they have figured this all out quickly enough, without any trouble, and she is willing to give herself over to them completely.

The boy fucking her from behind is the one to set the pace, thrusting into her steadily, until his friend is able to match it, the two of them working in tandem, alternating, pushing her forward and back between the two of them. Skyla is overwhelmed by this, loving everything that they do to her, glad to let them keep using her body as much as they want. The more excited that the two boys get, the more their pace increases, becoming steadily more frantic until it is a wonder that the two of them can keep up with one another at all, thrusting into her desperately, both whining and moaning, pushing themselves closer to their limit as they desperately crave that release.

In between them, there is Skyla, just as desperately horny for this as they are, just as eager for it, ready to be filled up from both sides, her moans muffled by the dick in her mouth, but still needy, still present. Finally, neither boy is able to hold back, and, even if it is likely not intentional, they have the timing down for this as well, coming simultaneously, as one fills her pussy with his seed, and the other comes right down her throat, giving her the chance to swallow it all down greedily.

This time, they do not take any time to rest, not wanting to pause for even a moment. Skyla nearly collapses as they quickly pull out of her so that they can switch sides, just barely able to support herself in her needy state. She is so close to coming now, and she knows she will get her fill just as soon as the two of them are fucking her again. With their places switched, one has his cock pressed against her pussy, and the other waiting just in front of her mouth, Skyla already letting it hang open as she waits for him to give her what she needs.

Thrusting into her from behind, one of the boys fills her right away, this one not bothering to take things slow at all, and she screams out in ecstasy. At that point, the other boy grabs hold of the back of her head, keeping her steady as he pushes forward into her mouth, and she knows just what to do, wrapping her lips around his cock and sucking, giving him everything that she needs.

This time, they take even less time to fall into a matched rhythm, both already knowing just what to do as they start thrusting from either side, moaning together, so greedy and so happy, both experiencing pleasure like they never knew was possible. There is no doubt that this is the best day that either of them have ever had, but Skyla hopes that this is not the last time that she gets to give them such a good time.

The harder and faster she is fucked, the closer she gets, and she is left trembling between the two of them, so desperate to get off, needing this so badly. This has been all about pleasing both of them, but by now, she knows that it is more than fair that she gets her pleasure as well. Harder and faster, more and more, she reaches for it, moans muffled, body weak as she goes to absolute pieces, finally pushed over the edge until she hits her peak, a shuddering orgasm tearing through her body and leaving nothing but pure bliss in its wake.

That sensation is far too much for the boy fucking her pussy to handle, and with a whimper, he fills right up, finishing just a little bit before his friend this time. But that is just fine, because his friend does not take much longer, fucking Skyla’s face with a few more weak thrusts until he is there as well, coming down her throat, giving her another taste.

With that, their afternoon of fun comes to an end, at least for the time being. She has completely worn both boys out, and she is content enough, though she knows she would be up for more, if only either of them would ask. Most importantly, Skyla can content herself with the fact that she has managed to keep two promising young trainers from getting discouraged, making sure that they both stay on the right track.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
